Better Than Medicine
by JordanMax
Summary: Ash just came home and caught a little cold. ..."With a groggy voice with a hint of disbelief that his long time crush and best friend was there in his room..." Pokeshipping


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But, if I did pokeshipping would be canon and Misty would still be on the show ;)**

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a little since I wrote anything, but here is a cute and short little AAML one-shot for ya! So, I hope you enjoy :D**

**_Better Than Medicine_**

"Ugh. I feel terrible, Pikachu"

Ash Ketchum groaned in his bed as he laid there wrapped up in his pajamas.

"Pika pi"

Pikachu gave Ash a sympathetic look as he uttered his name. He truly felt bad that his trainer has fallen ill. But, luckily it was just a cold and nothing worse.

The both of them the night before were caught in a torrential downpour on their way back home. Having just competed in the Renaissance Conference and took home second place, once they reached Viridian City they walked home in the rain.

It was now mid afternoon and he had come down with a cold his mother, Delia was down in the kitchen prepairing him lunch.

"Oh Mimey. Poor Ash, he managed to catch a cold and while he's finally home too",Delia conversed with Mr. Mime.

Hearing the doorbell Delia gave the spoon to Mimey so he could finish stirring the pot while she went to answer the door.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum"

"Oh hello dear. Come on in"

Misty Waterflower was greeted by Ash's always amicable mother.

"Is Ash home?"

The Gym Leader asked with a slight blush.

Smiling sympathetically at the eighteen year old girl before her.

"He's right up stairs, he isn't feeling well. But, soups almost ready. Would you like to bring him his bowl and you both can eat in his room",Delia said with a wink.

The mother of the said eighteen year old boy knew how Misty felt about him and was all for pushing them two into admitting to one another of they feel. Plus, a way into a man's heart is by food so this was a great start.

Both women walked into the kitchen, Delia really got to know Misty since she took over at the Cerulean City Gym and she really liked her a lot and thought she would be perfect for her son.

Mr. Mime filled to decent sized bowls with the chicken soup and he held one bowl while Misty held the other and grabbed a tray so Ash could actually eat it.

Misty quietly opened his bedroom door that was half open to begin with and noticed the handsome teen was asleep with Pikachu resting on his chest. Taking her bowl and sitting it on his desk and taking the second one from Mimey, so they could be alone she poked him on his shoulder.

"Mm"

"Ash",Misty said quietly.

Blinking his eyes open to reveal his chocolate brown orbs he tried to sit up as he realized it wasn't his mom nor Pikachu who was shaking him awake.

With a groggy voice with a hint of disbelief that his long time crush and best friend was there in his room.

"Hey Misty"

"Pikachu pi!"

Smiling at him,"Hey Pikachu! Ash, I brought you some soup that you're mom just finished making. Are you hungry? I know you're sick because your mother told me".

Blinking, still processing that she was actually in front of him. He hasn't seen her in person in so long. The only time he had seen her is on his weekly calls to her and that's through a video phone.

"Uh yeah. I'm always hungry Mist."

Handing him the tray so it stood over his lap she handed him the bowl.

"Can I come up?" Misty asked innocently.

"Uh y-yeah s-sure"

The teen made some room on his bed so she could with him and he had quite the blush on his cheeks due to their closeness and where they were.

"You're mother's cooking is the best!"

"Yeah as much as I always liked Brock's, Cilan's and Clemont's meals my mom always wins for sure. So, last week when we spoke you said the PIA was coming to inspect the Gym, how did it go?"

Swallowing her mouthful of food,"We passed yet again. The PIA ranked us number one in Kanto so I'm definitely happy about that!" Misty said with a huge smile.

Smiling back at her while taking his final bite of his soup,"Awesome Mist. I'm glad to hear everything's going well and I know you said Daisy has been more serious about training so I'm happy you could visit but, I am sorry I have a cold though."

Grabbing both of their empty bowls,"It's ok. Last minute Daisy told me to just come for a visit anyway so it's fine."

Ash started to cough pretty badly and Misty looked at truly feeling bad for him.

"Oh and here is some medicine your mom sent up for you. She said you should feel much better afterwards and it's going to knock you out."

Taking the bottle from her and drinking the contents, it seemed to take effect rather fast, as he was starting to feel a bit drowsy.

"I'm going go downstairs so these can get washed and I will let you sleep."

Misty got up and Pikachu followed her out the door as Ash's eyelids dropped effectively falling asleep

"The soup was great Mrs. Ketchum and Ash is now asleep."

The older women smiled taking the two bowls,"Oh good. He should be fine by dinner time."

The day continued on while Delia was talking to Misty as her cellphone rang.

"Hello"

"Like hi Misty!"

"Oh hey Daisy. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no. You like never called to tell me you like made it to Pallet"

"Sorry. I actually forgot."

"It's like fine. Misty. I was thinking about what we were talking about yesterday and I decided if it was like alright with you that I will totally take over as Gym Leader and you could like travel again if you want"

"Really!? Daisy are you sure?"

"Yeah I like am."

"That's great news then. Well I'll ask Ash if he's fine with me traveling with him then. Well alright bye Daisy!"

Now with a huge smile she looked at at Ash's mother.

"Oh dear this correlates with what we were just talking about. I know Ash wouldn't mind plus, I know he really likes you and I'm so happy you told me that you do. I think, honestly Misty you should just tell him. I'm positive you won't be disappointed", Delia said with bright eyes shining at the thought, it made her happy.

"I don't know what Ash-"

"What if I what?" Ash said as he walked into the kitchen now awake and clearly feeling much better.

With wide eyes,"Um well you see Daisy called and she told me that she was going to take over at the Gym."

"Really!? You mean, does this mean that you can travel again?"

"Yup. So when you're up for for leaving to go to the next Region I could go with you."

"Yeah, I actually feel much better so we'll leave tomorrow!"

Delia winked as Misty without Ash even noticing this. The older women was pretty much signaling to her to 'go for it and tell him'. Being his mother she saw how uplifted he looked and all it took was for him to know Misty could travel again.

Nodding, she silently decided she would tell him later, after they ate dinner.

{{{{{

With the dishes all cleaned and put away Misty had told Ash to come outside with her.

It was a nice night after all. The sun had long set and the air wasn't thick but it was a nice temperature, having been just the beginning of summer after all.

"Are you alright Mist? You spaced off there a bit",Ash asked smiling at the girl sitting next to him on the front steps to his home.

"Yeah I'm fine. You sound better Ash. I take it that medicine worked?"

"Yeah, I'm much better."

"Ash I um, well I uh",Misty started but stopped, afraid to continue on.

Looking at her,"What?"

Taking a deep breath,"There's something I need to tell you Ash. The thing is I really like you. Like you a lot as in more than a friend."

She looked away from after she said that to feel a gloved hand gently grab her chin directing her to look at him.

Before she could question him he spoke.

"Do you really? I really like you to Mist. I have for well, a while now."

He brushed her bangs out of her eyes so he could stare into hers. Like a magnetic force they both leaned in for a loving kiss. It was incredible, something they never felt before. When they broke apart they smiled at each other.

"You're so beautiful Mist",Ash said to his now girlfriend.

Misty smile grew as she wrapped her arms around his neck,"You're too cute, Mr. Pokemon Master."

They both went in for a second kiss while Delia and Mimey watched from the window, smiling at the scene in front of them.

"See Mimey, love is much better than medicine."

END

Review Please :)


End file.
